


圣诞节短打

by tuziya123



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziya123/pseuds/tuziya123
Summary: 不是正文，正文在LOFTER，感兴趣乐乎关注兔子牙
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 3





	圣诞节短打

**Author's Note:**

> 不是正文，正文在LOFTER，感兴趣乐乎关注兔子牙

王一博脸红的更厉害了，埋着头糯糯的“嗯”了一声，

肖战托着小孩的屁股把人抱进了房间，这才看到床头摆着的（套），润滑剂，各种牌子各种型号，这下有些事，是真的忍不了了，毕竟小孩精心准备的，肖战也不好驳了人的面子（你说真的？）

王一博只觉得自己被扔到了床上，下一秒就被自己哥哥压住了身体，紧接着就是铺天盖地的吻，肖战最喜欢喜欢亲王一博的嘴巴，肉嘟嘟的，水灵灵的，咬一口仿佛能溢出水来，王一博被吻的七荤八素，慢慢的学着去回应，小细胳膊环上了肖战的脖子，勾着舌头在里面四处碰撞，肖战下身仿佛着了火，像一个沙漠里游荡了很久的人突然见到水源一般，疯狂的吮吸着身下人的双唇，

王一博被亲的浑身发热，推搡着肖战，借着缝隙冒出一句话

“哥哥，我热”

肖战松了口，凑近了王一博的耳边，呼出的气息蹭的人缩了缩脖子，

“做吗”

王一博气的想翻白眼，掐了一把肖战的腰，恶狠狠的低语，

“哥哥你能不能行了……不行我……呜”

话音未落肖战就一把捏住了小孩早就挺立的下身，

“你说我行不行？嗯？”

说完再次俯身堵住了早被亲的发红的嘴唇，王一博打了个冷颤叫出了声，身子软的不像话，自己的小肉棒还被肖战握着上下套弄，难受的狠，肖战腾出手轻轻一拉就拽开了王一博胸前的蝴蝶结，瞬间漏出了雪白的肌肤，小孩不安分的扭了扭身子，别开了脸不看他，委屈巴巴的说

“哥哥，冷”

肖战轻笑了一声，一把拽起了王一博，让人坐在了自己腿上，隔着西装裤摩擦着对方的下身，捏了捏人的鼻尖说，“你这小孩怎么阴晴不定的，刚才说热，现在又冷了？”

王一博皱了皱鼻子，鼻子里出气的“哼”了一声，下意识抖了一下身子，抖掉了身上仅有的衣服，雪白的身子愣是把肖战看直了，反应极快的按住了对面伸向小鹿耳朵的手，把人一下又压回了床上

“不许取，戴着，不然我不进去”

王一博撇了撇嘴，盯着肖战的小狗眼睛突然亮了一下，使坏的伸手轻轻的解下了肖战的领带，接着又开始解纽扣，一颗一颗，肖战很是受用，眯着眼睛瞧他，“你从哪学的？”说完也没给人机会回答，就俯下身叼住了粉色的乳头吮吸起来，小孩的乳晕泛着粉红，和人一样可爱，

王一博喘着粗气，双腿缠上了肖战的腰间，下身肿胀的更是厉害，肖战摸了摸人的小穴，已经开始潺潺冒着水，一路亲下去，最后在雪白的大腿内侧狠狠种下一颗殷红的草莓

伸手取下了床头的润滑剂，挤了点在指尖，缓缓的探了进去做扩张，因为是第一次，肖战动作极轻，生怕弄疼了捧在心尖上的人，王一博感到小穴酥酥麻麻的，带着点一丁点疼痛，仰着脖子，汗珠顺着好看的喉结滴在漂亮的腹肌上，突然的抓住了肖战的胳膊，咬着嘴唇，“哥哥……快一点嘛”

肖战把人往怀里搂了搂，轻轻说道，“快了你会疼的，”王一博头摇的像个拨浪鼓似的，又凑上去亲肖战嘴角，边亲边说“好哥哥，我不疼，我难受”

下一秒肖战猛的抽出来手指，牵出一条银丝，

“哥哥能进去吗”

肖战一边问着一边褪去了裤子，身下的庞然大物早就安耐不住，直挺了好一会儿，这会肉棒却堵在小穴口轻轻的摩擦着，怎么都不愿意进去，王一博被磨的没了耐心，眼泪落了一脸，扭着身体往上送，浑身发红

肖战喜欢死了这样的王一博，却想要更多，不要脸的去咬小孩的肉脸，“叫哥哥，哥哥再进去”

王一博只得哭着叫了十多声哥哥，肖战这才满意的开始插入，刚进入一点王一博就不愿意了，哭的稀里哗啦说轻一点，肖战就停住了，去舔他脸上的泪珠，想着要不就算了，正想抽出来却被王一博抵住了身子，“继续继续……哥哥，我可以”

肖战皱了皱眉头，却也不再犹豫，缓缓的推进，王一博咬紧了嘴唇，感受着身体里东西的进入，肖战感受到了身下人绷直的身体，轻轻的抽插起来，前戏太长的缘故，小穴早就湿透了，此时贴合着性器，发出了渍渍的水声，两具身体紧紧的贴在一起，两人都汗津津的，王一博被插的迷了双眼，身体软的像一滩水，肖战却是上了头，抽插的越来越用力，像要把人贯穿，床铺发出吱吱呀呀的声音，王一博终于没忍住，高潮时一个呻吟，让人直接射在了里面，

肖战意犹未尽般的拽着王一博不知道来回做了几次，直到小孩哭累了睡过去，肖战才轻轻抽离了身体，床单已经湿透，小心的把人抱进了浴室清理，接着又换了新床单，这才抱着人躺下，王一博睡得很熟，缩在肖战怀里，贴着他的胸膛，睡梦中还嘟囔着喊哥哥，肖战弯了眼睛，伸手拨了拨小孩湿湿的头发，盯着小脸看了好一会，仿佛看尽了此生所想，随后在人额头印下一个吻，眼里尽是爱意，

“王一博，圣诞节快乐”


End file.
